


Can I Have This Dance

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fathers Day, Gen, Other, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: From the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Alice hears about a Father-Daughter Dance on Father's Day and wishes to go. But due to her toon status she can't. Luckily with some help she can!





	Can I Have This Dance

In the break room of the studio Alice was looking at a piece of paper. Since this morning, she's been looking at this piece of paper all day. The piece of paper was a father and daughter dance for this coming Father's Day, but with her being a toon she couldn't go. In her mind however she so wanted to go, after all she was the only toon not to give anything to Joey this Father's Day. She got out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming in to the break room. Alice smiled seeing it was her voice actress Susie Campbell.

"Hello Alice." Susie said.

Alice smiled. "Hey Susie, how was voice work?" She asked.

Susie sighed rolling her eyes. "Yodeling is such hard work! I can't believe we're doing a western episode and you had to do lots of it." She explained. The angel giggled hearing how much work Susie had to do. Susie got a cup of water and sat next to the angel. "So what's up with you?"

Alice sighed. "Well not much, except I got a problem."

"What is it?" Susie asked. Alice showed Susie the paper and she smiled. "Ah a Father, Daughter dance I see."

Alice chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I want to go, but can't since-"

"Let me guess, you want to ask Joey to take you, but since you're a toon and Joey doesn't allow you to leave, you can't and you have conflicted thoughts."

"How do you know?" Alice asked, surprised over Susie knowing everything.

"Alice. I know everything about girl problems. My sister and I have been there." Susie replied.

"I see." Alice looked at the paper and sighed. "It would be so fun to go." She whined.

Taking a sip of water, Susie started to think of an idea that may help Alice. " Alice. I think I might have an idea." Susie suggested. Alice gasped, slamming her hands on the table, a big smile and sparkly eyes appeared.

"Oooh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She cheered. Susie laughed and sat down next to the toon.

"Alright. So." Susie leaned over and whispered to the toon about her plan.

The next morning, Joey was asleep, but was awoken by the sound of clattering in the kitchen. Joey's eyes opened and he got out of bed running. He didn't know what the toons we're up to in the kitchen. To his surprise nothing was cooking, on fire, or filled with smoke. Instead where his ink children smiling and holding gifts.

"Happy Father's Day, Papa Drew!" All three toons said with glee.

Joey smiled. "Aww thanks you three." He gave the toons a big hug.

"Joey, open my gift first!" Boris said holding the gift in his mouth. Boris drop the gift on Joey's lap and the director opened it too see a deck of cards.

"Wow, cards." Joey said.

"Wally gave them to me, to give to you." Boris said with a huge a smile. Joey chuckled and gave the wolf a pet.

Bendy ran and held out his gift. "Now! My turn Joey!" Joey stared at the gift, he wondered if the toon put any gags to give him a small scare. Slowly he opened it to see a drawing of all of them smiling together. However, Joey caught something in the background of the drawing, it was Sammy covered in ink and on fire? It concerned the director, but he rather not say a word till after Father's Day.

"If your wondering about Sammy, he 'accidently' ruined the first one, so that's how I let out my anger." Bendy explained with a smile.

"Thanks. Bendy." Joey said.

Bendy smiled and went over to Alice and saw she had no gift in sight. "So where's your gift Alice?" Bendy asked. He smirked seeing no gift in hand from the angel.

Alice chuckled. "Bendy, my gift for Joey is later tonight." She said.

"Tonight?" Everyone asked confused.

Alice nodded. "So wear something nice, okay." She begged.

Joey chuckled. "What are you planning, my little angel."

"Nothing." She replied, but she did plan something for Father's Day.

Around evening, Joey was dressed in his black tux wondering what the angel planed for him. Joey looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He went over to the living room and saw Alice waiting for him; she wore a flower on her head and smiled. "So what's my gift?" Joey asked.

Alice giggled. "Well. You see tonight there's this Father daughter dance in town, and I wanted to go, but I know your rules about us leaving the studio, so I decided, with the help of Susie," She added, "to have our own here."

Joey smiled. "So this is my present?" He asked a smile on his face.

Alice nodded. "It is. Happy Father's Day."

Joey smiled. "Thank you, my little angel." The two hugged each other. Bendy turned on the radio and it was time for the father and daughter to dance.


End file.
